


Stuck

by kitzelo



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poisoning, Predator/Prey, Spider demon claude, Whumptober 2019, claude got that dinner, yeah thats him in this, you know that one episode where he's a big spider?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzelo/pseuds/kitzelo
Summary: Whumptober Day 3 - DeliriumSpiders are the most efficient hunters.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> very tiny little drabble to get things started. please enjoy!

Disoriented. The creature below Faustus lacked any proper awareness of the world around it, far past the point of being able to make sense of the distorted realm that he’d created as his trap. It had taken hours, but the toxins that floated through his preys bloodstream gave a nasty blow to its cognitive and motor skills, just as intended. All he need do was simply sit back and watch his next meal prepare itself for him.

He felt a tinge of pity for the poor thing, stumbling mindlessly towards his web, but the feeling was short lived, the smell of his approaching food reminding him of his hunger, shortening the life of the already barely existing guilt. The final blow of his most effective poison dropped the creature into an even worse state of delirium, until it lost its balance, lurching forward into his web. With his dinner now stuck, he made his final approach. For the creature, it would be the end, and for him, the beginning of a long overdue supper.


End file.
